


Hi, I saw you yesterday and now I think I am in love with you.

by babewearefireproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, but louis still loves him, harry is kind of creepy, kind of, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rodó los ojos por tercera vez consecutiva y, cuando alzó su rostro para mirar al nuevo amigo de Niall, se quedó completamente estático. El desconocido. El maldito desconocido. Hermosos ojos azules, picarones y brillantes, expectantes; sonrisa ladeada, blanquecina. Y él observa y le recuerda a la perfección, y oh maldición, se ve tan bello. Tan… irreal.</p><p>—Hola, soy Louis Tomlinson. Un gusto.</p><p> </p><p>O, un AU en donde Harry ve a Louis en su trabajo, cae por completo enamorado de él y se convierte en su acosador personal. O algo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, I saw you yesterday and now I think I am in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> O, Cómo (intentar) acosar a un extraño y no ser descubierto (enamorarse) en el intento.

* * *

**No** **observes**

Harry abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de la tienda – un hombre joven entrando con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, bellos ojos azules brillando con suspicacia y picardía. Él sólo sintió cómo el aire se atoraba en sus pulmones y su corazón comenzaba a latir _demasiado_ fuerte.

Sorprendente. La simple presencia del desconocido era increíble llamativa, y atrayente, hasta cierto punto imponente.

—Hey, chico, deja de mirar a las chicas guapas, que tu trabajo _no_ depende de ellas.

Su jefe le gritó por detrás y a él no le quedó de otra más que girarse para verlo. Cuando volvió su vista hacia el punto en donde había visto al desconocido, él ya no estaba ahí.

 

**(a menos que quieras ver lo bello que es)**

Todos los días comenzó a cobrar en caja a la misma hora que el desconocido había ido el día anterior – a veces decidía atenderlo cuando estaba buscando alguna cosa o lo seguía con la mirada (se dio cuenta en poco tiempo que cuando reía con sinceridad, el desconocido cubría sus delgados y rosados labios con el dorso de su mano – y sus ojos se arrugaban con completa ternura)

 

* * *

 

**No recuerdes**

Estiró sus largos brazos de manera delicada, evitando que el maestro (o bien _todo_ el salón) le dirigiese una mirada de desaprobación por mostrar signos de cansancio en plena explicación para la guía de un examen. Bostezó sin energía y miró de reojo su celular, rodando los ojos al notar que aún faltaba una hora para que la clase terminara.

De su cabeza no había salido la imagen del desconocido de la tienda. Era malo, _en verdad malo,_ muymalo que se odiaba a sí mismo. Nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista – de hecho ni siquiera en la _atracción a primera vista_. Sonaba tonto, lo sabía, pero nunca ha tenido una experiencia parecida como para llegar a creer en ella.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y prefirió echarle la culpa al calor del salón de clases. Se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo de manera descomunal, lo sabía.

Lo sabía a la perfección. Cuando veía a alguien de ojos azules lo observaba con detenimiento para comprobar si era él; cada que veía a alguien con suave cabello castaño se le antojaba acariciarlo.

Tan maldito extraño.

 

**(a menos que quieras recordar lo bello que es)**

Cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación volvían a su mente los rasgos delicados, masculinos del desconocido. No hacía más que suspirar y recriminarse a sí mismo – porque en definitiva no se estaba comportando como _él_. Recordaba su rostro y a la vez trataba de encontrarle un nombre.

Uno muy bonito.

 

* * *

 

 

**No saludes**

— _Heeeeeey_ , Harry, quiero presentarte a alguien.

—Mm.

—Eh, que no me ignores. Típico de ti. No sé por qué me sorprende, de todos modos. ¡Louis, ven aquí! ¡Vamos, camina más rápido!

Harry rodó los ojos por tercera vez consecutiva y, cuando alzó su rostro para mirar al nuevo amigo de Niall, se quedó completamente estático. El desconocido. El maldito _desconocido_. Hermosos ojos azules, picarones y brillantes, expectantes; sonrisa ladeada, blanquecina. Y él observa y le recuerda a la perfección, y oh maldición, se ve tan bello. Tan… irreal.

—Hola, soy Louis Tomlinson. Un gusto.

Y para su mala suerte, decidió no darle un saludo de regreso.

 

**(a menos que quieras toparte con su bella sonrisa)**

Y por _alguna_ razón (preguntarle a Niall y a sus amigos) se entera que toca en una banda, y es en extremo (demasiado, rayando en lo ridículo) popular por su sonrisa y su voz – en especial por su sonrisa. Y él entiende a la perfección, más cuando Niall le pasa un disco casero que grabó en uno de los ensayos.

Su voz es aterciopelada, y Harry puede escuchar a través de ella una sonrisa y él sonríe también. (Es por eso que, cuando _Louis_ le saluda en el trabajo no hace más que sonreír – sin saludar).

 

* * *

 

 

**No contestes**

— _Oh_ , Harry. ¡Un gusto verte por aquí! No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música.

—Ni a mí—contesta distante—. Pero Niall me, _eh_ , obligó.

 _Mentira_. En realidad él vino porque entró al _facebook_ de Louis (al cual aún no ha agregado) y vio que publicó que tendrían una tocada esa noche – así que decidió hacer su tarea más rápido de lo normal para poder tener libre la noche, a pesar de que eso causaría un gran dolor de cabeza.

Louis iba vestido todo de negro y se veía tan bello. _Bello_.

—¿Y no vino?

—No.

—Extraño—observa la forma en que Louis muerde su labio y se emociona por dentro—. Nunca falta.

—Ni idea. Aún así vine, _ya sabes_ , por… educación.

Y Louis le sonríe, sincero, y sólo asiente continuando con su camino – subiendo al escenario con pasos decididos y confiados, y a Harry le encanta la manera en que se mueve y en que habla; la forma en que mueve el micrófono para saludar al público que se mueve inquieto, y él sólo mira alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sólo cuando Louis comienza a cantar se queda todo callado – conoce esa canción a la perfección. Sabe que es la preferida de Louis y que le encanta la parte del coro porque es muy profunda como para que todo el mundo la entienda. Pero él la entiende. (En realidad lo escuchó platicar de ello con un amigo en una cafetería, donde lo había visto _por casualidad_ ).

Y se siente tan bien.

 

**(a menos que quieras caer a sus encantos)**

La primera que vez que se sonrojó _ante_ Louis y _por_ Louis fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un tal Zayn, de quien Harry trató de hacer amistad porque Niall le comentó que era el mejor amigo de Louis (y mientras se recuesta en la cama se siente tan mal – porque _oh qué maldito_ acosador). Él fue vestido tan simple, tan sencillo, pero Louis le miró de pies a cabeza y le sonrió. _Qué lindo te ves, Harry_ , le dijo. No dijo nada y dejó que Louis tomara un mechón rizado que caía por su frente.

Estuvo tan distraído toda la fiesta que no capturó la mirada azulina sobre él en todo momento. O al menos eso le dijo Niall.

Decir que Harry quería gritar de emoción era una exageración (aunque en verdad casi lo hizo. _Casi_.)

 

* * *

 

 

**No te acerques**

Los meses pasaron y Harry sabía muchas cosas de Louis – como que siempre tomaba la misma ruta para llegar a su casa, a excepción de cuando el clima estaba lluvioso (ya que prefería llevar su automóvil) o cuando hacía frío (le encantaba disfrutar el clima, por lo que siempre se bajaba del autobús antes de lo normal); también sabe que su fruta favorita es el mango, pero que no le gusta en ningún jugo o líquido. Eso no se lo dijo nadie, _lo_ escuchó por ahí. (O, más bien, agregó a Louis a sus contactos y estuvo espiándolo un buen tiempo, así como siguiendo su ruta con la mirada, o fingiendo que vivía por el mismo rumbo).

También descubrió que tuvo una novia pero que terminaron su relación por motivos misteriosos – y eso que no está interesado en Louis. A veces se sorprende siguiéndolo en la lejanía cuando se lo _encuentra_ en un centro comercial, viendo el sabor que escoge cuando decide comprar un helado.

Asimismo, se enteró que dejó tres materias cuando tenía quince años (que, según sus cuentas, ahora tiene veintitrés), y que su madre le dio la regañada de su vida. No es que le interesara del todo, _por supuesto_ , pero es extraño que alguien tan inteligente y _bello_ como Louis tenga malas calificaciones.

De todos modos, cuando Louis se acerca a felicitarlo en plan de _amigos_ , a tomarlo de los hombros o de la cintura, él simplemente se aleja – no porque no quiera su compañía, sino porque sentir su presencia tan cerca lo hace sentir _diferente_.

 

**(a menos que quieras que descubra todo)**

Por una semana, tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Louis sabía _ya_ que estaba siendo observado. Él se mantuvo a la distancia, como siempre – y cuando Louis _oh bello_ Tomlinson lo encontraba y lo veía _de casualidad_ , se limitaba a sonreír y a salir corriendo.

No importaba qué tan tonto se viera, quería salir de ahí.

 

* * *

 

 

**No llames**

—Hola, Louis. Soy yo, Harry. Me pregunta sí… te gustaría…—mordió sus labios con nerviosismo, ladeando su cabeza—. Maldición.

Lanzó su celular a la cama sin importarle el hecho de que pudiera romperse. Enterró los dedos con algo de desesperación en sus cabellos – escuchando los gritos de su madre pidiéndole que bajara a cenar. Él gritó también, a modo de respuesta.

Se miró al espejo por unos segundos; dándose unas pequeñas bofetadas para quitar su expresión de enojo, prosiguió a salir de su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Se sentía tan mal.

 

 

**(a menos que desees que él lo haga)**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando recordó que su celular aún seguía en la cama, lo tomó. Al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de una notificación recibida, y al deslizar su dedo por ella y leer la nota su corazón dio un vuelco.

_Llamada perdida de Louis Tomlinson._

Que por supuesto él aún no tenía el celular de Louis. Hipotéticamente. (Zayn en la fiesta se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía hacia su amigo, así que por _curiosidad_ decidió escribírselo. Oh, un gracias eterno a Zayn.

De todos modos, ¿cómo Louis consiguió el suyo?

 

* * *

 

**No compartas**

—¿Quieres un poco de comida, Harry?

—Mm.

—La tuya se ve deliciosa. ¿Puede tener un poco?

Y Louis estaba ahí, a su lado – esperando una respuesta de parte del otro.

Había pasado casi un año y aún no tenían una relación realmente _profunda_ , pero Harry estaba seguro que conocía a Louis como la palma de su mano. Incluso _más_.

— _No_.

—Oh, _Harry_. Por favor.

—Me niego.

A pesar de las protestas de Louis, Harry negaba con rotundidad. Escuchaba la voz aterciopelada de su acompañante y al final giró su rostro, encontrándose con la cara más bella que Louis haya puesto jamás. Se quedó viendo, embobado – demasiado tiempo como para que Louis se callara y le mirara de una manera _distinta_ a como siempre lo hacía. Eso le causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

(Al final sintió cómo Louis trató de acercarse a él, pero giró su cabeza a la comida y a partir de ese momento ya no habló. Extraño.)

 

**(a menos que quieras que te bese)**

Tres semanas después, cuando Harry _finalmente_ decidió compartir su comida, Louis le besó. En los labios. A él. Y fue cálido. _Sé que me has estado siguiendo_ , le comentó luego del beso. Y Harry se sonrojó por completo sin saber que decir.

—Me agrada tener un, _eh_ , acosador personal. Al menos contigo.

Al escuchar eso, sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y que podría desfallecer en cualquier momento.

A Harry le gustó esa sensación.

* * *

 

 

**No te enamores**

Louis le besó en los labios una, dos, tres veces consecutivas. Él respondía con tranquilidad, como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento podría despertar. Eso jamás pasó.

—Tus labios son adictivos.

—Gracias.

—Saben a mango.

—Gracias, _supongo_.

Escuchar la risa sonora de Louis también era adictivo para él. Aún recuerda cuando Louis comenzó a contarle de su vida – y él tuvo que fingir interés a que estaba escuchando algo nuevo cuando _todo_ se lo sabía al derecho y al revés. Y oh, mientras acosaba a Louis Tomlinson se fue enamorando poco a poco.

Si volvía al pasado, se daría cuenta que todo fue en verdad muy extraño. Bizarro hasta cierto punto. Ocurrió _muy_ rápido para él, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que cayó enamorado de Louis. Quizá fue cuando lo vio por primera vez (a pesar de que aún sigue contradiciéndose), o cuando lo escuchó _cantar_ por primera ocasión. O cuando descubrió que amaba a los niños y que siempre tuvo el deseo de formar una gran familia. O podría ser también cuando supo que para él, la familia es lo más importante. No lo sabía.

—¿Sabes que me gusta el mango?

— _Mm_.

Pero es sincero.

**(a menos que sea el amor de tu vida)**

Cinco años después, Harry aún se sorprende cómo puede seguir de la mano del _hombre joven desconocido_ que alguna vez (intentó) acosó.

 

 


End file.
